Android 18 vs Zangya
by V-ChanLSSJ
Summary: [Complete] Two of the strongest female fighters in the universe battle it out! Who might that be? Zangya and Android 18 of course! Curious to find out who will be victorious? Check it out! -Oneshot- *Under Construction*


Android 18 vs. Zangya

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball, dragon ball z, or dragon ball gt. All of the following works belong to the genius that created it, Akira Toriyama.

(A\N: Hello! This is my first fic and I hope you enjoy. Please, take the time to review. This takes place sometime after the Buu saga. Also, since I'm still researching about the power levels between Android 18 and Zangya. **They will be equal strength in this fic. **No rude reviews.** Thanks.)**

Android 20 angrily paced around the depths of Hell, thinking about the information he just received about Android 18 and Android 17 , especially Android 18. To say he was pissed was an understatement, especially when finding out that Android 18 settled down married and had a kid. If he would have known that Android 18 and 17 would have turned out to be so rebellious, he wouldn't have created them in the first place.

"I created those two to destroy Goku, not settle down. They were created for my purposes only!," yelled Android 20 (Dr. Gero) infuriated.

Pacing back and forth, Gero decided to get revenge on 18 for not carrying out his orders. He'd deal with 17 later, 18 was the target for now. _'It doesn't matter what happened, Goku still should have been annihilated,' _thought Android 20 as he tried to formulate a plan. Stopping his pacing for a brief moment, he smiled evilly as a plan came to mind. Looking around Hell for someone to get the job done, his eyes came across a group of Saiyan's. He thought for a minute before shaking his head 'no' , knowing that Saiyan's definitely wouldn't be so pleased with what he had in mind. There was absolutely no way, not even a slight possibility, that they'd be in on trying to punish one of his creation's for not getting rid of their own kind.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sounds of cheering. Turning his head over to the direction of where the commotion was coming from, he walked over towards the fight curiously, clearly intrigued. He pushed his way through the crowd in order to observe the ongoing fight. Android 20 halted when he felt like he was in an adequate enough spot to watch the fight. He quickly saw what all the commotion was for- two women fighting. Of course everyone would be more then rowdy. One of the women had blue skin, green eyes, and dark bluish-type indigo colored hair. The other woman had green skin, orange curly hair and pointed ears. More than curious, he looked for information on the two women with his programming, getting the results he had hoped for. The blue woman with green eyes was known as Princess Otto and the green woman with orange curly hair was known as Zangya-the race of Hera.

'_Interesting,'_ thought Dr. Gero as he watched Zangya deliver a final blow, knocking Princess Otto unconscious. After the fight was over, he waited for everyone to clear out before approaching Zangya. Seeing that everyone was now going in separate directions, he decided that now was the best time to approach her.

"Zangya, is it?"

"What do you want and who wants to know?," she demanded harshly.

"I'm Dr. Gero, also known as Android 20. I have a proposition for you. Are you interested?"

"Keep talking," responded Zangya slightly interested.

"I want someone dead for not following through with their orders. I'm not going into any details, but her name is Android 18. She lives on an island; the address is NBI 82500 12 B."

"What's in it for me?"

"Anything you want. It'll be done," replied Android 20 proud with how things were going according to plan.

"I want Bojack dead," hissed Zangya as she pointed him out, "he killed me and we were suppose to be a team. I get rid of this Android for you, and you handle Bojack. Deal? "

"Deal. Now, follow me. I know a way out of here. It's more like a small loophole, but if my calculations are correct, then everything will go as planned."

18 watched as Krillin played with their 4-year old daughter and smiled. Turning her attention back to what she was doing, she shifted, trying to get comfortable on the beach chair. The blonde beauty closed her eyes, sighing lightly as her thoughts began to drift to the day Marron was born.

_**-Flashback**_**-**

"_Ugh! Krillin! You better hope this baby comes out soon or I promise you'll be bald again! ,"yelled 18 as she tugged on Krillin's hair even harder. _

"_Ah! 18, Let go! Do you know how long it took me to grow this?! ," yelled Krillin trying to free himself from his wife's grip. _

"_Just one more push. I can already see the head," informed the doctor._

_18 gave one final yell and laid back panting heavily._

"_Congratulations. You have a beautiful, baby girl," said the doctor as he motioned for Krillin to cut the umbilical cord._

_After Krillin cut the umbilical cord, the doctor and a couple of other nurses cleaned the baby and ran multiple tests on her to make sure she was healthy. After about half an hour later, the doctor came back and handed the newborn over to her parents. _

"_Here you go. Here's your little girl. Have you two decided on a name yet?"_

"_Marron," replied Krillin happily as he watched 18 hold their daughter._

_-__**Flashback ends**__-_

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" yelled the 4-year old Marron as she ran towards her mother with open arms.

"What is it Marron? ," questioned 18 trying her best not to sound harsh.

"Daddy is going to take me to the park. Do you want to come with us?"

18 thought for a minute and looked at her surroundings. She hasn't been anywhere since the last two weeks. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go. Besides, she had nothing else to do. She turned her gaze towards Marron and smiled before responding, "Sure. Just give me a couple of minutes."

"That won't be necessary," replied a cool, feminine voice as she landed on the small island, a smirk clear on face, along with the intent to kill evident in her eyes as well.

"Who are you and what do you want?!," demanded 18 as she got in the fighting stance, instinctively.

"I take it your Android 18, and why don't you ask that cutie over there. We fought before. Haven't we? ," responded the female as she walked towards Krillin.

"Your fight is with me, not him," replied the blonde beauty as she jumped in front of Krillin, "I'm not going to ask again. Who are you?!"

"If you must know the name's Zangya and I was sent by Android 20 to kill you. Shall we begin?"

A moment of shock crossed her features, but as quickly it was there it was gone. She gained her composure back quickly and turned towards Krillin and spoke, "Krillin take Marron in the house and stay in the house. I need you to trust me on this one. Understand?" She watched as Krillin nodded and then grabbed Marron and quickly headed into the house. Satisfied, she turned her attention back to her opponent and charged, throwing the first punch, sending her flying back into the tree.

"That wasn't very nice now was it?, " commented Zangya as got back up and lunged at 18. 18 powered up and met her half way, sending multiple punches and kicks. Dodging the oncoming attacks from 18 , Zangya smiled and then leg swept her. Seeing this coming, the beautiful, android jumped up and kneed Zangya in the stomach, then the chin, and then the stomach again. Not failing to notice that her opponent was stunned, 18 used the opportunity to throw a sidekick to her head. Zangya caught her leg and spent her around several times before letting go. Stopping her self in mid-air, the Android quickly gained her composure back and lunged at her opponent.

"You're not making this easy now are you 18? ," growled Zangya as she got in the fighting stance once more.

18 simply smirked in response before bringing her arm up and opening her hand. Wasting little time, 18 released multiple energy blasts, surrounding them around her opponent. Raising her hand and then dropping it, she watched with a smirk as the energy blasts' engulfed her.

"You ruined my outfit! You're going to pay for that! ," yelled Zangya infuriated as she emerged from the cloud of smoke and charged at 18 dodging her punches and kicking her in the face. Gaining her composure back, 18 did a crescent kick followed by a head butt and another energy blast.

Dr. Gero watched the fight between Zangya and Android 18 with anxiousness, hoping that Zangya would win, and Android 18 be annihilated. He smirked as he watched Zangya charge at 18, throwing several punches and kicks. His smirk quickly faulted as he watched 18 easily dodge each of her attacks with a smirk of her own. He scowled in annoyance not liking how the tables were now turned and how 18 now had the upper hand. Anyone watching the fight could already tell that Zangya was fighting a losing battle.

"Looks like your getting tired Zangya," mocked 18 cockily as she tucked a strand of hair back in place.

"Ugh! Shut up!," yelled Zangya extremely frustrated as she hit 18 and then roundhouse kicked her. Not giving her time to react she sent rapid punches at 18, hitting her each time. 18 stumbled back slightly and then propelled her body at Zangya, sending multiple punches to her opponent's stomach repeatedly, hitting harder each time, causing her blood to surface. Zangya screamed louder each time a punch was delivered to her stomach, she quickly brought her hand up and smashed her elbow into Android 18's back and took advantage when 18 finally let her go, causing her to fall backwards.

Zangya shakily stood back up and wiped the blood from her mouth. Her energy was fading fast and she knew she was almost finished, yet there was nothing she could do to prevent it. They were at it for about an hour now, and no matter what, 18 seemed to show no signs of being tired, unlike her. Summoning up the little amount of energy she possessed, she charged at Android 18 with all she had, hoping to at least take the android down with her. 18 simply dodged her attacks, knowing she had already won.

"Pathetic," taunted 18 as she dodged a weak kick from Zangya and slammed her knee into her stomach, "Just give up already, you can't win."

Zangya simply growled before lunging for Android 18 once more, and kicking her in the face, causing her to stumble slightly, but not enough. 18 retaliated by flipping over her and sending a powerful energy blast towards her back.

"I guess 'Android 20' failed to mentioned that I have unlimited energy supply. We may be equivalent in strength, but I have an advantage over you," taunted the blonde as she watched Zangya pant heavily, trying to gain her energy back.

"Say what you want Android. Only one of us is going to make it alive and it certainly won't be you," replied Zangya chuckling, throwing her head back in the process.

"That's were your wrong. You're the only one dying around here," replied the Android coolly. Forming a yellow flat disk in her left hand, she quickly released it, cutting Zangya in half. A look of shock momentarily crossed her features, before she slammed into the ground, dead before she even made contact with it. Finishing her off for good, 18 released an energy blast destroying the remains.

Android 18 looked at the spot where Zangya was killed for a minute and then turned to head inside the house.

"Krillin! That piece of trash is taken care of ! Now go get Marron so we can go the park!"


End file.
